The goal of the Graduate Program in Immunology at Harvard Medical School is to recruit students of exceptional ability regardless of gender or ethnicity and provide these students with the best attainable training environment in which they may develop into independently thinking scientists, specializing in the field of immunology. In this context, the field of immunology is defined broadly and includes not only the strictly immunological methodologies, but also approaches such as genetics, structural and molecular biology, cell biology, tumor biology and computational biology. This goal will be accomplished through formal course-work, laboratory rotations, literature discussions, discussions with faculty and mentored research. Students may choose from 47 faculty for rotations and laboratory work in all major areas of immunology. Policies and guidelines for graduate work are set by the Graduate Committee, a body of senior and junior faculty active in the teaching immunology program, in accordance with the Executive Committee in Immunology and those of the Division of Medical Sciences. Students'progress is monitored through the administration of a comprehensive qualifying examination, comprised of an oral presentation and a written proposal (NIH style post-doctoral application). This phase of the student's training -including coursework and rotations- is usually completed by middle of the second year. Dissertation research is supervised by the dissertation advisor and its progress is monitored by a dissertation advisory committee. The experimental component usually requires 3-4 years to complete a body of work considered adequate for a written dissertation.